Songquotes
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Sino existe el término ahora lo he creado para HrH. 01: A Valer 02: Nadie nos va a detener
1. A valer

Este no es específicamente un fict, sino más bien la mezcla de fragmentos de los cinco libros de Harry Potter con la canción del venezolano Carlos Mata, titulada **_A Valer. _**Quienes no sean fans de Harry y Hermione, entonces cierren la ventana. Esto no pretende ser un debate sobre fragmentos e instantes, no quiero reviews que me digan... Sí, pero acàcon _Harry y X persona_ (que no sea Hermione) simplemente esto es lo que me dio la inspiración.

* * *

_**Con la luna me hizo lunares, con el sol me quitó soledades**_

Hacia las seis de la tarde sonó el timbre de la puerta y la señora Black se puso a gritar, como de costumbre. Harry, suponiendo que sería Mundungus o algún otro miembro de la orden, se limitó a instalarse más cómodamente contra la pared de la habitación de Buckbeak, donde se había escondido, e intentó no prestar atención al hambre que tenía mientras le daba ratas muertas al hipogrifo. Sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa cuando, unos minutos más tarde, alguien golpeó con fuerza la puerta.

_- Sé que estás ahí dentro -_ dijo la voz de Hermione _- ¿Quieres salir, por favor? Tengo que hablar contigo._

_Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Capítulo 23 Navidad en la sala reservada Pág. 517_

* * *

_**De una vez me sacó la espina profunda de la rutina y me llenó de sensaciones al visitar mis rincones**_

_- Harry Potter -_ dijo Harry.

_- ¿Eres tú realmente? - _dijo Hermione _- Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX._

_Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal. Capítulo 6 El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos Pág. 93_

* * *

**_Complaciente amanecer, fantasía que me puso a valer_**

Harry frunció el entrecejo. Estaba forzando el cerebro.

_- Dumbledore dijo simplemente... dijo simplemente que podíamos salvar más de una vida inocente... - _Y entonces se le ocurrió _- ¡Hermione, vamos a salvar a Buckbeak!_

_Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban Capítulo 21 El secreto de Hermione Pág. 328_

* * *

**_A valer... ella me puso a valer, vivir con creces_**

Los labios de Hermione temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó.

_- ¡Hermione!_

_- Harry... Eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes._

_Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal, Capítulo 16 A través de la Trampilla Pág. 235_

* * *

**_¿Dónde fue a parar mi timidez? No sé cuántas veces a valer... ella me puso a valer_**

Para alivio suyo, Hermione aceptó su versión sin un asomo de duda.

_- Bueno, estaba segura de que tú no te habías propuesto - _declaró cuando él terminó de relatar lo sucedido.

_Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego_. _Capítulo 18 La comprobación de varitas Pág. 259_

* * *

**_...la fantasía... e_**_**l valor de poner en el amor ríos de imaginación**_

Harry soportó los tres días siguientes obligándose a pensar en el _Manual de mantenimiento de la escoba voladora_ (_agregado: que le regaló Hermione)_ cada vez que tía Marge se metía con él. El truco funcionó bastante bien, aunque debía darle un aspecto de atontado y tía Marge había empezado a decir que era subnormal.

_Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban Capítulo 2 El error de tía Marge Pág. 27_

* * *

**_Y la quise por partes enteras, siendo el mismo de otra manera_**

_- Harry - _dijo ella con timidez _-¿es que no lo ves? Por eso..., por eso precisamente te necesitamos. Necesitamos saber... có-cómo es en realidad... enfrentarse a..., enfrentarse a Vo-Voldemort._

Era la primera vez que Hermione pronunciaba el nombre de Voldemort, y fue eso más que ninguna otra cosa lo que calmó a Harry.

_Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Capítulo 15 La suma inquisidora de Hogwarts Pág. 343_

* * *

**_Por aquello de dando y dando la enamoraba cantando_**

_- No puedo creerlo... ¡Hiciste aparecer un patronus capaz de ahuyentar a todos los dementores¡Eso es magia avanzadísima!_

_- Sabía que lo podía hacer - _dijo Harry _-, porque ya lo había hecho..._

_Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban Capítulo 21 El secreto de Hermione Pág. 340_

* * *

**_Y me enredaba en su cabello, en el más dulce atropello_**

_- ¡Harry¡Harry¡Aquí!_

Harry vio a Hermione Granger en lo alto de las escaleras de Gringotts. Ella bajó corriendo a su encuentro, con su espesa cabellera castaña al viento.

_Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta Capítulo 4 En Flourish y Blotts Pág. 54_

* * *

**_Complaciente amanecer con aquella que me puso a valer _**

_- Harry, eres el mejor de nuestro curso en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - _le recordó Hermione

_- ¿Yo? - _dijo Harry sonriendo más abiertamente _- Eso no es verdad, tú me has superado en todos los exámenes que..._

_- No, Harry - _aseguró Hermione cortante _- Tú me superaste en tercero, el único curso en que ambos hicimos el examen y tuvimos un profesor que sabía algo de la asignatura._

_Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Capítulo 15 La suma inquisidora de Hogwarts Pág. 342_

* * *

**_A valer... ella me puso a valer la fantasía_**

Lo cierto es que durante aquellas dos semanas había reflexionado mucho sobre aquel tema. A veces le parecía una idea descabellada, como se lo había parecido la noche que Hermione se la propuso, pero otras se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en los hechizos que más le habían servido en sus diversos enfrentamientos con mortífagos y criaturas tenebrosas; y no sólo eso, a veces se sorprendía a sí mismo planeando inconscientemente las clases...

_Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Capítulo 16 Reunión en Cabeza de Puerco Pág. 346_

* * *

**_El valor de poner en el amor ríos de imaginación_**

_- Pero.. Harry, piénsalo bien - _continuó Hermione, **y dio un paso hacia él _-,_**_ son las cinco de la tarde... El Ministerio de Magia debe de estar lleno de empleados ¿Cómo quieres que Voldemort y Sirius hayan entrado allí sin ser vistos? Harry..., deben de ser los dos magos más buscados del mundo... ¿Crees que podrían entrar en un edificio lleno de aurores sin que detectaran su presencia?_

_- ¡No lo sé, Voldemort debe de haber utilizado una capa invisible o algo así! - _gritó Harry _- Además, el Departamento de Ministerios siempre ha estado completamente vacío cuando he ido..._

_- Tú nunca has ido allí, Harry - _afirmó Hermione con serenidad _- Sólo has soñado que ibas_

_- ¡Lo que yo tengo no son sueños normales y corrientes! -_ le gritó Harry, levantándose **y dando también él un paso hacia Hermione.** Le habría gustado agarrarla por los hombros y zarandearla.

_Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Capítulo 32 Por la chimenea Pág. 754_

* * *

**_�¡El valor de poner en el amor ríos de imaginación!_**

_- ¡El padre de Ron también trabaja para el Ministerio! - _saltó Harry, furioso _- Y por si no lo habías notado, él no lleva escrito «soplón» en la cara._

_- Eso no ha estado nada bien por parte de Hermione Granger -_ opinó Cho con dureza _- Debió decirnos que había embrujado esa lista..._

_- Pues yo creo que fue una idea excelente - _replicó Harry con frialdad. Cho se ruborizó y se le pusieron los ojos brillantes.

_- ¡Ah, sí, se me olvidaba! Claro, si fue idea de tu querida Hermione..._

_Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Capítulo 28 El peor recuerdo de Snape Pág. 656_


	2. Nadie nos va a detener

Esta vez este songquote tiene un significado mayor que el anterior. Aparte de que es lo que yo sigo viendo en los libros, les digo a todos los shippers Hr/H, ni aunque venga _la-que-no-debe-ser-nombrada _**Nadie nos va a detener.**

Esta canción es el ending de la película Maniquí, y es de mis predilectas! La traducción es mía, tratando de darle un sentido romántico y no tan literal. Harry Potter le pertenece a Hermione Granger y ella también le pertenece. Ah! Y ambos sacados de la mente de la señora Jo Rowling, gracias por la idea de los personajes, me encargaré (con un precioso grupo amante del pie de calabaza) de expandirlos y desarrollarlos por todo el fandom, con un criterio muy diferente al de la última entrega, conservando la esencia de lo que _nosotros _creemos (psicóticos o lo que seamos para usted), los analfabetos de 5 libros. Buen provecho con $u vida y ojalá que otro le crea el cuento de que cierta pelirroja se comunica sin palabras con Harry. ¡Qué gracia me causa que use algo que usted mismo puso como característica Hr/H para _intentar justificar _esa cosa salida de la nada!

* * *

**_Looking in your eyes  
I see a paradise_**

_En la mirada de tus ojos  
Yo veo un paraíso _

Hermione cerró de golpe la puerta **y se volvió para mirar a Harry**, quien comprendió de inmediato que ella, igual que él, había entendido lo que había querido decir Malfoy con esas palabras, y que la habían impresionado tanto como a él.

_Harry__ Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Capítulo 10 Luna Lovegood_

* * *

**_This world that I've found  
is too good to be true_**

_Este mundo que he encontrado  
es demasiado bueno para ser verdad_

Krum iba al frente del grupo, acompañado por una **muchacha preciosa **vestida con túnica azul a la que Harry no conocía.

Entonces volvió a mirar a la chica que acompañaba a Krum. Y se quedó con la boca abierta.

**Era Hermione**.

_Harry__ Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego. Capítulo 23: El baile de Navidad_

* * *

**_Standing here beside you,  
want so much to give you_**

_Estando aquí a tu lado,  
todo quiero darlo_

_- _¿La T? - repitió Hermione, desconcertada - ¿Es más baja incluso que la D¿Qué demonios significa la T?

_- _«Troll» - contestó George.

Harry volvió a reír, aunque no estaba seguro de si George bromeaba o no. **Se imaginó que intentaba ocultar a Hermione **que le habían puesto una T en todos los TIMOS **e inmediatamente decidió que trabajaría más **a partir de ese entonces.

_Harry__ Potter y la Orden del Fénix Capítulo 15 La Suma inquisidora de Howgarts_

* * *

**_This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you_**

_Este amor en mi corazón que estoy sintiendo por ti _

- ¡HERMIONE!

Harry se arrodilló a su lado mientras Neville salía de debajo de la mesa y se arrastraba rápidamente hacia ella...

Harry percibía un zumbido de pánico en el cerebro que le impedía pensar; tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione, que todavía estaba caliente, aunque no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara **_«Que no esté muerta, que no esté muerta, si se muere será culpa mía»_**

_Harry__ Potter y la Orden del Fénix Capítulo 35: Detrás del velo_

* * *

**_Let them say we're crazy  
I don't care about that_**

_Déjalos que digan que nosotros estamos locos  
No me preocupo de eso_

All laugh; Melissa doubles over, hysterical, and may have died.

ES: Harry/Hermione shippers - they're delusional!

JKR: Well no, I'm not going to - Emerson, I am not going to say they're delusional! They are still valued members of my readership! I am not going to use the word delusional. I am however, going to say — now I am trusting both of you to do the spoiler thing when you write this up —

More laughter.

Ttodos ríen, Melissa se dobla de la risa, casi histérica, muerta de la risa. 

Es¡Los Harry/Hermione shippers - son unos psicóticos que ven cosas que no existen!

JKR¡Bueno no, yo no voy - Emerson, no voy a decir que son psicóticos¡Siguen siendo miembros valorados de mi número total de lectores! No voy a utilizar la palabra psicótico. Voy sin embargo a decir - y ahora confío en que ambos usen el aviso de SPOILER cuando publiquen esto-

más risa.

Ops… se me fueron los dedos. Sigamos con los libros.

_Finalmente, Harry ha hallado el amor en Hogwarts: Colin Creevey, su íntimo amigo, asegura que a Harry raramente se lo ve sin la compañía de una tal Hermione Granger, una muchacha de sorprendente belleza, hija de muggles y que, como Harry, está entre los mejores estudiantes del colegio._

Desde que había aparecido el artículo, Harry tuvo que soportar que la gente (especialmente los de Slytherin) le citaran frases al cruzarse con él en los pasillos e hicieran comentarios despectivos

_- _¿Quieres un pañuelo, Potter, por si te entran ganas de llorar en clase de Transformaciones?

A Hermione también le había tocado su ración de disgustos, pero aún no había empezado a gritar a los que se le acercaban sin ninguna mala intención. De hecho, a Harry le admiraba la manera en que ella llevaba la situación.

_-_¿De sorprendente belleza¿Ella? - chilló Pansy Parkinson la primera vez que la tuvo cerca después de la aparición del artículo de Rita Skeeter - ¿Comparada con quién¿con un primate?

**_- _No hagas caso - **dijo Hermione con gran dignidad irguiendo la cabeza y pasando con aire majestuoso por al lado de las chicas de Slytherin, que se reían como tontas **-. Como si no existieran, Harry.**

_Harry__ Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego_. _Capítulo 19 El colacuerno húngaro_

* * *

**_Put your hand in my hand, baby,  
Don't ever look back_**

_Pon tu mano en mi mano, cariño,  
No mires atrás_

_- _¡Anda, mi madr...! - **exclamó Hermione, cogiéndose al brazo de Harry**.

La señora gorda había desaparecido del retrato, que había sido rajado tan ferozmente que algunas tiras del lienzo habían caído al suelo

_Harry__ Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego Capítulo 8 La huída de la señora gorda_

* * *

**_Let the world around us Just fall apart_**

_Deja que el mundo a nuestro alrededor simplemente se aparte_

_- _Pero tus tíos estarán muy orgullosos de ti¿no? - dijo Hermione cuando salían del tren y se metían entre la multitud que iba en tropel hacia la barrera encantada -. ¿Y cuando se enteren de lo que has hecho este curso?

_-_¿Orgullosos? - dijo Harry- ¿Estás loca¿Con todas las oportunidades que tuve de morir, y no lo logré? Estarán furiosos...

Y **juntos **atravesaron la verja hacia el mundo _muggle_.

_Harry__ Potter y la Cámara Secreta Capítulo 18 La recompensa de Dobby_

* * *

**_Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart_**

_Cariño, nosotros podemos hacerlo si estamos corazón con corazón_

Vislumbró una habitación sombría con el techo alto y dos camas gemelas; entonces oyó un fuerte parloteo, seguido de un chillido aún más fuerte, y su visión quedó por completo obscurecida por una melena muy tupida. **Hermione**** se había abalanzado sobre él para darle un abrazo que casi lo derribó**, mientras que la pequeña lechuza de Ron, _Pigwidgeon_volaba describiendo círculos, muy agitada, por encima de sus cabezas.

_Harry__ Potter y La Orden del Fénix Capítulo 4 El número 12 de Grimmauld Place_

* * *

**_And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever_**

_Y podemos construir juntos este sueño  
Fuerte para siempre_

Harry no contestó enseguida. Fingió que leía detenidamente una página de _Antídotos asiáticos, _porque no quería decirle lo que estaba pensando.

**Lo cierto era** que durante aquella dos semanas **había reflexionado mucho** sobre aquel tema. A veces le parecía una idea descabellada, como se lo había parecido la noche en que Hermione se lo propuso, pero otras se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en los hechizos que más le habían servido en sus diversos enfrentamientos con mortífagos y criaturas tenebrosas; y no sólo eso, a veces **se sorprendía a sí mismo planeando inconscientemente las clases.**

_Harry__ Potter y la Orden del Fénix Capítulo 16 Reunión en Cabeza de Puerco_

* * *

**_Nothing's_****_ gonna stop us now_**

_Nadie nos va a detener_

_- _¡CORRAN! - gritó Harry mientras las estanterías oscilaban peligrosamente y seguían cayendo esferas de cristal.

**Agarró a Hermione por la túnica y tiró de ella hacia adelante, **a la vez que se cubría la cabeza con un brazo para protegerse de los trozos de madera y cristal que se les echaban encima. Un mortífago arremetió contra ellos en medio de la nube de polvo, y Harry le dio un fuerte codazo en la cara enmascarada

_Harry__ Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Capítulo 35 Detrás del Velo_

* * *

**_And if this world runs out of lovers  
We'll still have each other_**

_Y si este mundo deja a un lado al amor  
Aún así nosotros nos tenemos_

**Hermione**** no se mostró crítica con él, sino comprensiva.**

_- _Toma - dijo con inquietud mientras le acercaba un pequeño cuenco lleno de un líquido amarillo -, pon la mano en remojo, es una solución de tentáculos de murtlap pasteurizados y escabechados. **Te ayudará**

Harry metió la mano, adolorida y sangrante, en el cuenco y experimentó una agradable sensación de alivio. _Crookshanks_ se enroscó alrededor de sus piernas maullando fuertemente; luego saltó a su regazo y se quedó acurrucado.

**_- _Gracias _- _**dijo Harry reconfortado, acariciando a _Crookshanks_detrás de las orejas con la mano izquierda.

_Harry__ Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Capítulo 15 La suma inquisidora de Hogwarts_

* * *

**_Nothing's gonna stop us, no... Nothing's gonna stop us now_**

_Nadie nos va a detener, no... Nadie nos va a detener ahora_

Grawp se puso a vociferar y a golpear el suelo con sus inmensos pies, y los centauros se dispersaron; unos goterones de sangre, del tamaño de pedruscos, cayeron sobre **Harry**mientras éste **ayudaba a levantarse a Hermione;** luego ambos echaron a correr tan de prisa como pudieron para refugiarse bajo los árboles.

_Harry__ Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Capítulo 30 Pelea y huída_

* * *

**_I'm so glad I found you  
I'm not going to lose you_**

_Me alegro tanto de haberte encontrado  
Yo no voy a perderte_

Era una mañana fresca, y no dejaron de moverse, masticando las tostadas, mientras Harry le contaba a Hermione qué era exactamente lo que había ocurrido después de abandonar la noche anterior la mesa de Gryffindor. Para alivio suyo, **Hermione**** aceptó su versión sin un asomo de duda.**

_Harry__ Potter y El Cáliz de Fuego. Capítulo 18 La comprobación de varitas mágicas_

* * *

**_Whatever it takes  
I will stay here with you_**

_Cualquier cosa que elijas  
Yo estaré ahí aquí contigo_

**Harry**** no tenía idea de qué era lo que planeaba Hermione; **en realidad ni siquiera sabía si tenía algún plan. Salió detrás de ella del despacho de la profesora Umbridge **y la siguió por el pasillo, **consciente de que resultaría muy sospechoso que se notara que él no sabía a dónde iban, así que no intentó hablar con ella.

_Harry__ Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Capítulo 33 Pelea y huída_

* * *

**_Take you to the good times  
See you through the bad times_**

_Tomando los tiempos buenos  
Viendo a través de los tiempos malos_

_- _Estaba clarísimo que tenían que absolverte - dijo Hermione, que cuando Harry entró en la cocina **parecía a punto de desmayarse de la ansiedad**, y que en ese instante se tapaba los ojos con una mano temblorosa - No podían acusarte de nada

_Harry__ Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Capítulo 9: Las tribulaciones de la señora Weasley_

_- _Profesor Lupin¿qué pasa? - interrumpió Harry en voz alta - ¿Qué...?

Pero no terminó la pregunta, porque lo que vio lo dejó mudo. Lupin bajaba la varita. Un instante después, se acer­có a Black, le cogió la mano, tiró de él para incorporarlo y para que _Crookshanks_cayese al suelo, y abrazó a Black - como a un hermano.

**Harry**** se sintió como si le hubieran agujereado el fondo del estómago.**

_- _¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! - gritó Hermione.

_Harry__ Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban. Capítulo 17 El perro, el gato y la rata_

* * *

**_Whatever it takes  
That's what I'm gonna do_**

_Cualquier cosa que elijas  
Eso es lo que voy a hacer_

_- _Ya te lo he dicho, lo he visto...

_- _¡Por favor, Harry, te lo suplico! - exclamó Hermione, desesperada - Déjanos comprobar si Sirius se ha marchado de su casa antes de salir en estampida hacia Londres. Si no está en Grimmauld Place, **te juro** que no haré nada para impedir que te vayas. **Iré contigo, haré... lo que sea para ayudarte a salvarlo**

_Harry__ Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Capítulo 32 Por la chimenea_

* * *

**_Let them say we're crazy  
¿What do they know?_**

_Déjalos que digan que nosotros estamos locos  
¿Qué saben ellos!_

**Edit**: Perhaps using the word "delusional" was a bit harsh. I apologize to all the Harry/Hermione shippers I offended, I probably could have chosen a better word. However...

_"...ANVIL-sized hints..."_

Feel free to take out your frustrations at being dead wrong on me, I can handle it, but for heaven's sake, don't lash out at Jo. What did you expect her to do - sit stone-faced while we laughed hysterically a few feet away from her?

_"Harry and Hermione are very platonic nonsexual friends. But I won't answer for anyone else. Nudge, nudge, wink, wink."_ -- October 1999

_Q: Is it just me, or was something going on between Ron and Hermione during the last half of Goblet of Fire?  
A: "Yes, something's "going on," but Ron doesn't realize it yet. Typical boy." -- _October 2000

_Q: Does Hermione like Ron as more than a friend?  
A: The answer to that is in Goblet of Fire! -- _March 2001

She couldn't have made it any clearer. My comments **weren't directed at the shippers who acknowledged that Harry/Hermione was a long shot but loved the idea of them together**, it was directed at the "militant" shippers who insisted that there was overwhelming canon proof and everyone else was too blind to see it. You were delusional; you saw what you wanted to see and you have no one to blame for that but yourselves.

Some of you seem to forget that romance is not the central focus of the series. But now that the creator herself has laid down the law, it's time for you to lick your wounds and move on

Editado: Quizás usar la palabra "psicóticos " era un poco pedacito áspero. Me disculpo a todos los shipers de Harry/Hermione que ofendí, yo habría podido elegir probablemente una palabra mejor. Aún así _"... Pistas pesadas como yunque" _

Siéntase libre de lanzar todas sus frustraciones para mí, yo puede manejarlo, pero por cielo, no azoten a Jo. ¿Qué esperó que ella hiciera – es duro - mientras reímos histéricamente?

"Harry y Hermione son amigos nonsexual muy platónico. Pero no contestaré a para cualquier persona . codazo, codazo, guiño, guiño." -- octubre de 1999

P¿Soy yo, o hay algo que va encendiendo entre Ron y Hermione durante la última mitad del Cáliz de Fuego?

R: "sí, algo que se enciende, sino Ron no lo realiza todavía. Muchacho típico." -- octubre de 2000

P¿Hermione gusta de Ron como más que un amigo?

R¡La respuesta a ésa está ene. Cáliz de Fuego! -- marzo de 2001

Ella no habría podido hacerle más clarificante. Mis comentarios no fueron dirigidos a los shippers de Harry/Hermione que amaron la idea de ellos juntos, fue dirigido "militantes" que insistieron que tenían pruebas del canon y estaba demasiado oculto para verlo. Era psicótico; vio lo que deseó ver y no puede culpar a nadie por eso. Algo de lo que se parece olvidar es que el romance no es el tema central de la serie. Pero ahora que la misma autora ha colocado la ley, es hora para que laman sus heridas y se muevan.

Ops… otra vez los traviesos dedos. Es que Hr/H me tiene tan psicótica!

_- _¿Saben qué? - chilló Seamus acaloradamente, lanzando a Harry una mirada cargada de veneno - Es cierto, no quiero compartir dormitorio con él; **está loco**

_Harry__ Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Capítulo 12 La profesora Umbridge_

****

_- _Bueno, he estado pensando por donde podríamos empezar y... - Vio una mano levantada - ¿Qué pasa, Hermione?

_- _Creo que deberíamos elegir un líder - sugirió ella.

_- _Harry es el líder - saltó Cho **mirando a Hermione como si estuviera loca.**

A Harry volvió a darle un vuelvo el corazón.

_- _Sí, pero creo que deberíamos realizar una votación en toda regla - afirmó Hermione **sin inmutarse.**

_Harry__ Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Capítulo 18 El Ejército de Dumbledore_

* * *

**_Put your arms around me, baby,  
Don't ever let go_**

_Pon tus brazos alrededor de mí, cariño,  
No te dejaré ir_

De pronto la mano de Grawp salió lanzada hacia Hermione, pero **_Harry_****_ agarró a su amiga, tiró de ella hacia atrás y la escondió tras un árbol_**. La mano de Grawp rozó el tronco, y cuando se cerró sólo atrapó aire.

_- _¡ERES UN NIÑO MALO, GRAWPY! - gritó Hagrid mientras **_Hermione_****_ se abrazaba a Harry _**temblando y gimoteando

_Harry__ Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Capítulo 30 Grawp_

* * *

**_Let the world around us Just fall apart_**

_Deja que el mundo a nuestro alrededor simplemente se aparte_

Hermione rebuscaba en el cuello de su túnica y sacó una cadena de oro muy larga y fina.

_- _Ven aquí, Harry - dijo perentoriamente - ¡Rápido!

Harry, perplejo, se acercó a ella. Hermione estiró la cadena por fuera de la túnica y Harry pudo ver un pequeño reloj de arena que pendía de ella - Así. - Puso la cadena también alrededor del cuello de Harry - ¿Preparado? - dijo jadeante.

_- _¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó Harry sin comprender.

Hermione dio tres vueltas al reloj de arena.

**_La sala oscura desapareció. _**Harry tuvo la sensación de que volaba muy rápidamente hacia atrás. A su alrededor veía pasar manchas de formas y colores borrosos. Notaba palpitaciones en los oídos. Quiso gritar; pero no podía oír su propia voz.

_Harry__ Potter y El Prisionero de Azkaban Capítulo 21 El secreto de Hermione_

* * *

**_Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart_**

_Cariño, nosotros podemos hacerlo si estamos corazón con corazón_

_- _¡Adiós, Harry! - le dijo Hermione, e hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: **le dio un beso en la mejilla**.

_Harry__ Potter y El Cáliz de Fuego Capítulo 37 El Comienzo_

* * *

**_And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever_**

_Y podemos construir juntos este sueño  
Fuerte para siempre_

_- _Dumbledore dijo simplemente... dijo simplemente que podíamos salvar más de una vida inocente... - Y entonces se le ocurrió - ¡Hermione, vamos a salvar a _Buckbeak_!

_- _Pero... ¿en qué ayudará eso a Sirius?

_- _Dumbledore nos dijo dónde está la ventana del despacho de Flitwick, donde tienen encerrado a Sirius con llave. Tenemos que volar con _Buckbeak_hasta la ventana y rescatar a Sirius. Sirius puede escapar montado en _Buckbeak_. ¡Pue­den escapar juntos!

Hermione parecía aterrorizada.

_- _¡Si conseguimos hacerlo sin que nos vean será un milagro!

_- _Bueno, tenemos que intentarlo¿no crees? - dijo Harry. Se levantó y pegó el oído a la puerta -. No parece que haya nadie. Vamos...

_Harry__ Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban. Capítulo 21 El secreto de Hermione_

* * *

**_Nothing's gonna stop us now_**

_Nadie__ nos va a detener ahora_

_- _¡Harry; date prisa! - dijo.

Harry aún oía la voz de Dumbledore en la cabaña. Dio otro tirón a la cuerda. _Buckbeak_se puso a trotar a regaña­dientes. Llegaron a los árboles...

_- _¡Rápido, rápido! - gritó Hermione, saliendo como una flecha de detrás del árbol, asiendo también la cuerda y tiran­do con Harry para que _Buckbeak_avanzara más aprisa. Harry miró por encima del hombro. Ya estaban fuera del alcance de las miradas. Desde allí no veían el huerto de Hagrid.

_- _¡Para! - le dijo a Hermione -. Podrían oírnos.

La puerta trasera de la cabaña de Hagrid se había abierto de golpe. Harry Hermione y _Buckbeak_se quedaron inmóviles. Incluso el hipogrifo parecía escuchar con atención.

Silencio. Luego...

_- _¿Dónde está? - dijo la voz atiplada del anciano de la comisión - . ¿Dónde está la bestia?

_- _¡Estaba atada aquí! - dijo con furia el verdugo -. Yo la vi. ¡Exactamente aquí!

_Harry__ Potter y El Prisionero de Azkaban. Capítulo 21 El secreto de Hermione_

* * *

**_And if this world runs out of lovers  
We'll still have each other_**

_Y si este mundo deja a un lado al amor  
Aún así nosotros nos tenemos_

_- _Harry, Harry; estás confuso. Has vivido una terrible experiencia. Vuelve a acostarte. Está todo bajo control.

_- _¡NADA DE ESO! - gritó Harry - . ¡HAN ATRAPADO AL QUE NO ES!

_- _Señor ministro, por favor; escuche - **rogó Hermione. Se había acercado a Harry **y miraba a Fudge implorante- . Yo también lo vi. Era la rata de Ron. Es un animago. Pettigrew, quiero decir. Y..

_- _¿Lo ve, señor ministro? - preguntó Snape- . **Los dos tienen **confundidas las ideas. Black ha hecho un buen trabajo con ellos...

_- _¡NO ESTAMOS CONFUNDIDOS! - gritó Harry.

_- _¡Señor ministro¡Profesor! - dijo enfadada la señora Pomfrey- . He de insistir en que se vayan. ¡Potter es un pa­ciente y no hay que fatigarlo!

_- _¡No estoy fatigado, estoy intentando explicarles lo ocurrido! - dijo Harry furioso- . Si me escuchan...

Pero la señora Pomfrey le introdujo de repente un trozo grande de chocolate en la boca. Harry se atragantó y la mujer aprovechó la oportunidad para obligarle a volver a la cama.

_Harry__ Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban. Capítulo 21 El secreto de Hermione _

* * *

**_Nothing's gonna stop us, Nothing's gonna stop us_**

_Nadie nos va a detener, Nadie nos va a detener_

_- _Lo que necesitamos es ganar tiempo - dijo Dumbledore despacio. Sus ojos azul claro pasaban de Harry a Hermione.

_- _Pero... - empezó Hermione, poniendo los ojos muy redondos- . ¡AH!

_- _Ahora prestadme atención - dijo Dumbledore, hablando muy bajo y muy claro- . Sirius está encerrado en el despacho del profesor Flitwick, en el séptimo piso. Torre oeste, ventana número trece por la derecha. Si todo va bien, esta noche **pueden **salvar más de una vida inocente. Pero recuerden los dos: no los pueden ver. Señorita Granger, ya conoce las normas. Sabe lo que está en juego. No deben verlos.

Harry no entendía nada. Dumbledore se alejó y al llegar a la puerta se volvió.

_- _Los voy a cerrar con llave. Son - consultó su reloj- las doce menos cinco. Señorita Granger; tres vueltas deberían bastar. Buena suerte.

_Harry__ Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban. Capítulo 21 El secreto de Hermione_

* * *

**_All that I need is you  
You're all I ever need_**

_Todos que necesito eres tú  
Tú eres todo lo que yo necesito en la vida_

_- _Mi segundo consejo general - lo interrumpió Moody - es que emplees un encantamiento sencillo para conseguir lo que necesitas.

Harry lo miró sin comprender. ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba?

_- _Vamos, muchacho... - susurró Moody - . Conecta ideas... No es tan difícil.

Y eso hizo. Lo que mejor se le daba era volar. Tenía que esquivar al dragón por el aire. Para eso necesitaba su Saeta de Fuego. Y para hacerse con su Saeta de Fuego **_necesitaba..._**

**_- Hermione - _**susurró Harry diez minutos más tarde, al llegar al Invernadero 3 y después de presentarle apresuradas excusas a la profesora Sprout - , me tienes que ayudar.

_Harry__ Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego. Capítulo 20 La Primera Prueba_

* * *

**_All that I want to do  
Is hold you forever  
And ever and ever_**

_Todo que quiero hacer  
es sostenerte siempre  
y siempre y siempre_

_- _Hermione - dijo Harry entonces, zarandeándola mientras el mortígafo con cabeza de recién nacido se alejaba de nuevo dando tumbos - Despierta, Hermione...

_- _¿Qué le ha hecho? - preguntó Neville; salió arrastrándose de debajo de la mesa y se arrodilló al otro lado de Hermione. Al chico le chorreaba sangre por la nariz, que se hinchaba por momentos.

_- _No lo sé...

Neville tomó una de las muñecas de Hermione.

_- _Todavía tiene pulso, Harry, estoy seguro

**Harry**** sintió una oleada de alivio, tan intensa que al principio se mareó.**

_Harry__ Potter y la Orden del Fénix Capítulo 35: Detrás del velo_

* * *


End file.
